earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Norville Rogers
History Early Life Norville Rogers was born to Billy Rogers and Gail Zechlin-Rogers. He's the second youngest sibling under Matthew Rogers and Colton Rogers, and right above Nick Rogers. Growing up, Norville, was often neglected by his parents. His brothers were highly intelligent and each one excelled in different fields. Matthew excelled in the fine arts, Colton excelled in athletics, and Nick excelled in robotics and engineering. Norville never saw it as neglection, but more as a freedom bestowed upon him. Norville became kind of a deadbeat loser who never applied himself to anything in life. He wasn't a terrible kid who got himself into trouble, he just existed. Nothing moudre to it. Norville recieved the nickname "Shaggy" at a young age, because of his overgrown unkempt hair. The name immediately stuck and he more often was called Shaggy than Norville, he honestly preferred it more than his normal name. It suited him. Shaggy was close to his aunt Sandra and his younger cousin Lori Zechlin. He went over to their house almost every day after school. As he got older Sandra taught Shaggy and Lori the art of sorcery. Shaggy didn't think much of it so he never truly became the sorcerer he was capable of being. This drove Sandra nuts, because if Shaggy truly applied himself he could be the greatest sorcerer in the world. However he barely can do basic spells. Just enough to protect himself from different things as well as basic combat spells. Lori wished she was as powerful as Shaggy, but all she and her mother could do was take the magical abilities of others beings whereas Shaggy had magic flowing through his veins. When Shaggy hit high school he saw his aunt less-and-less. He just slowly drifted away. Despite that he was devastated to learn that she had taken her life. Shaggy struggled with depression after that. He ate his sadness away, he never gained weight due to his high metabolism which made it worse in his eyes. He was really going downhill. He self-admitted to a therapist where she heard about what Shaggy was dealing with and suggested he get an emotional support animal. Shaggy took a road trip to clear his mind. He made his way to Smallville, Kansas where he came across Ben Hubbard. Farmer Hubbard was selling dogs at the time where Shaggy came across what was to become his new best friend Scooby-Doo. Shaggy knew Scooby was the perfect fit for him when Scooby said "Rello" and "Rice to reet roo." Shaggy never questioned the fact that Scooby could talk he just enjoyed it. Scooby's dialect became greater as he and Shaggy grew closer. Scooby became Shaggy's familiar and bits of his magic flowed into Scooby-Doo because of their incredible relationship. Mystery, Inc. Shaggy is the most under-looked member of Mystery, Inc. because of his carefree attitude. The gang sometimes gets aggravated that Shaggy is as cowardice as he and Scooby are, but in the end he's the heart of the gang and they wouldn't be able to operate without him. His magic comes in handy when he's capable of using it. Truth be told if Shaggy cared more about his surroundings and less about Scooby and food he would be the leader of Mystery, Inc. Crystal Cove Shaggy was the only one not willing to make the move to Crystal Cove. Well, he and Scooby that is. Outside of being way to scared to move, he didn't see a point in it. Shaggy, despite his career, didn't like leaving his comfort zone. He found his comfort zone, well, comfortable. The only thing that made it worth while was the fact that a Big Belly Burger and Mr. Smoothy had recently been established there, two Shaggy's favorite places to eat. Since he's been there he's been trying to open up a resturaunt called "Shag and Scoob's Doggie Bags." Where high quality food is served in high quality doggie bags. Romantic Relationships Shaggy really hasn't fallen for anyone. Velma has hinted many times at her crush on him, but he is impervious too many things, including hints. He's been too focused on his utterly amazing bromance with Scooby. Powers and Abilities Powers * Novice Sorcerer: '''Shaggy has been trained in some forms of sorcery, but hasn't fully unlocked his true potential. * '''Supernatural-Sense: '''Shaggy has a chill run down his spine anytime a supernatural creature is near. Abilities * '''Decent Investigator: '''Shaggy usually comes across clues on accident, but sometimes surprises the gang by solving some mysteries. * '''Expert Aviator: '''Shaggy is surprisingly good at flying aircrafts. * '''Unbelievable Metabolism: '''Shaggy's metabolism is considered faster than The Flash. Resources * '''Canine Familiar: '''Scooby-Doo. Weaknesses * '''Food: '''Literally any food. * '''Scooby: '''Can't risk the bromance. * '''Obliviousness: '''It speaks for itself. Paraphernalia * '''Postmates Membership * Hamburger * Smoothie * Pocket Chips Trivia and Notes Trivia * When scared or surprised he exclaims "Zoinks!" * Shaggy overuses the words "Like" and "Man." * Shaggy is never allowed to drive the Mystery Machine. He doesn't pay enough attention to his surroundings so the gang doesn't trust him. * Shaggy's cousin later becomes Black Alice. * Shaggy always has a Big Belly Burger cheeseburger deluxe and a strawberry-banana Mr. Smoothie on his person at all times. Notes * Shaggy's middle name is a nod to his original voice actor Casey Kasem in the animated series Scooby-Doo! Where Are You. * Two of Shaggy's siblings as well as his father's name is a nod to various actors who portrayed Shaggy in various media. Billy West (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island), Matthew Lillard (Scooby-Doo: The Movie, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, etc.), and Nick Palatas (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster) * Shaggy's other sibling is a nod to his father Colton Rogers in the animated series (Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated) * Shaggy being powerful is a nod to the memes. Links and References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mystery, Inc. Members Category:Homo-Magi